1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release and carry-out apparatus for removing a mold or the like from a molding such as a light-weight concrete panel and carrying the molding to a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in removing a mold from a molding such as a concrete panel, after the curing of the concrete panel, the mold has been removed by hand work at a very low working efficiency. Furthermore, in transporting the molding, a fork lift and the like has been used and this work has been carried out also at a low operating efficiency due to the one-by-one carry-out method employed.
Furthermore, recently, needs have been expressed for lighter materials for residence construction and lowered costs of architectural structures, with the result that cellular concrete panels and the like have been used as panel materials. Even for these cellular concrete panels, release and carry-out means usable at a high efficiency have been demanded due to a necessity for shorter construction terms.